


Périostite

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Français | French, Humor, M/M, Medical, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore une consultation, encore un patient pour House...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Périostite

**Author's Note:**

> _\- Ni House, ni Wilson ne sont à moi. Par contre, le patient, si. Et la périostite… ben en quelque sorte à moi aussi._  
>  \- je me suis rendue compte ce matin en regardant un épisode de House que ce dernier n'avait pas de télé, en tout cas pas visible, chez lui. Oups. Bon ben on dira que Wilson lui en a passé une en espèrant (vainement) qu'il arrêterait de squatter la sienne.

Gregory House poussa un long soupir. Il devrait au moins être payé pour ça… remarque, il ETAIT payé pour ça.

"Je récapitule.

\- … je suis vraiment désolée de vous embêter…  
\- … vous avez mal aux jambes quand vous courez, soit très rarement d'ordinaire, mais le lycée vous a imposé cette torture, ainsi qu'à tous les autres élèves. Peut-être une stratégie pour vous éliminer en masse. Mais manifestement, ce n'est pas efficace. Bref, vous devez courir pour vous examens, et vous avez mal. Donc vous venez voir votre médecin, en l'occurrence, moi… et vous me dîtes que votre professeur de sport vous a dit que vous aviez une périostite, soit… vous ne savez pas exactement quoi, juste que ça fait très mal, que ça ne se soignera pas comme ça mais que mettre des bandes d'elasto sur vos jambes appaisera un peu la douleur, la rendra en tout cas tolérable.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Première question : votre imbécile de prof est-il médecin ?

\- Non mais en fait trois profs différents me l'ont dit et l'un d'eux a déjà eu une périostite et…

\- … d'accord.

\- Désolée.

\- Deuxième question : si vous avez une foi absolu en ce que ces professeurs, qui ne sont absolument pas médecins, vous disent, pourquoi être venu me voir ?

\- Désolée…

\- Voilà qui explique tout !

\- Désol… je veux dire… je voulais juste… enfin…

\- Sécher les cours ? Vous vous y prenez très mal alors… à moins que vous fassiez partie des petits veinards qui ont cours le samedi après-midi.

\- Non jamais je ne…

\- Vous vouliez juste confirmation du diagnostique ? Dîtes oui, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

\- Oui. Désolée…

\- Et par pitié arrêtez de vous excuser.

\- D'accord. Désolée.

\- … je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous mériteriez, mais vous le méritez."

 

 

 

 

Wilson éclata de rire. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé de House, et ce dernier s'était retrouvé, pour avoir simplement voulu s'étirer, un bras autour des épaules de Wilson. Position plutôt inhabituelle et qui était de moins en moins agréable pour House.

"Qu'avait-elle ?

\- Une périostite.

\- Oh… donc le prof de sport avait raison. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle !

\- Rien ne vaut l'avis d'un médecin.

\- Sauf quand le médecin en question ne te plaît pas, je suppose ?

\- Allons donc, j'aime tout le monde moi !

\- Gregory House le philanthrope…

\- James Wilson l'idiot du village. Qui ferait mieux de se taire avant le début du feuilleton.

\- C'est une rediffusion !

\- Est-ce que je t'ai jamais dit quoique ce soit quand tu regardais les rediffusions de Sex and the City ?

\- Je n'ai jamais regardé que les inédits ! Bon, et tu lui as prescrit quoi, à ta patiente ?

\- Je n'en ai plus aucune idée.

\- Les patients ne sont que des patients…

\- Et ça, c'est le début de mon feuilleton.

\- Pour une fois que tu le regardes en-dehors de l'hôpital…

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui va bientôt quitter ce canapé…

\- … ton bras était très bien là…

\- C'est pas toi qui as des crampes.

\- Gregory House le romantique…

\- James Wilson le naïf.

\- Gregory House qui diagnostique les périostites après les profs de sport.

\- James Wilson qui croit pouvoir s'inviter chez les gens et gâcher le début de leur feuilleton sans conséquences.

\- Gregory House qui aime ses patients plus que tout au monde.

\- James Wilson qui manque cruellement d'imagination.

\- Gregory House qui vient de rater le début de son feuilleton.

\- James Wilson qui vient de rater une bonne occasion de se taire."

 

Et ainsi de suite… les médecins diagnostiquent d'abord, discutent ensuite. Et se disputent tout le temps.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
